


Stable boy

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [9]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' father has hired a new stable boy to take care of the family's horses. And Charles isn't immune to the charm of Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by jccristaule's friend.

When Charles came back with his horse, Professor – a stallion with a silver coat and, on its forehead, a weird mark that looked like an X – he met with the new stable boy… man. Definitely a man. Tall and handsome, with the hands of an artist, not of a horse attendant. Charles looked at him so hard that he dismounted clumsily, and his hat fell on the soiled straw that the man was raking. He hurried out after a brief curtsey – sharp as a whiplash. His hat remained on the ground, forgotten.

“Who is the new stable boy?” Charles asked his sister, Raven. The young girl was playing the pianoforte, her not-so-gracious fingers hammering on the ivory keys.

“He comes from the village. He’s also a blacksmith, and that’s why Father hired him. He makes the most perfect horseshoes. His name is Erik.” She then proceeded to screech an Italian song, and Charles left the room in a hurry. There was only one thought in his mind: Erik.

The next day, when Charles came to the stable to take Professor for a run, Erik was there, grooming Mystique – Raven’s mare… Half naked. A thin veil of sweat covered his muscular body. Charles did his best to avoid looking at him, but couldn’t help sneaking a peak. Erik didn’t even acknowledge his existence. Charles galloped out of the stable, flustered.

It was quite late, and the sun was setting, when Charles came back. He had needed the time alone to think about the effects Erik had on him. His lust rushed back as the man stood in front of him without a word but full of intent – he vibrated with anticipation, Charles could feel it.

“Yes?” Charles asked, noncommittally.

Erik held out a hat to him. A hat smelling of soap. The very hat that had fallen the day before and that Erik had cleaned for him. Charles stretched out his hand to take it, and brushed against Erik’s long fingers. He was about to apologize when Erik seized his hand and shook it.

“My name is Erik.”

Charles didn’t think about telling him that he already knew. He didn’t think of anything besides Erik’s warm and seductive voice. A voice full of promises.


End file.
